1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hinge in which a pair of pin shafts protruding from one of two members are inserted into support holes formed in the other member so that the two members are rotatably connected together, and more particularly to such a hinge suitable for use in tube clamps made for tubing in automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 8 and 9 illustrate a conventional resin tube clamp for holding tubes used for tubing in automobiles. The shown tube clamp comprises a clamp body 50 and a presser lid 51. The clamp body 50 has a pair of horizontally extending pin shafts 52. The presser lid 51 has a pair of support holes 53 receiving the pin shafts 52. In order that a tube T may be held by the tube clamp, the tube T is inserted into a holding groove 54 of the clamp body 50. The presser lid 51 is then closed so that the tube T is pressed by a pressing piece 55 thereof. A claw 56A of the presser lid 51 is engaged with a claw 56B of the clamp body 50. Thus, the tube T is held by the tube clamp.
The clamp body 50 and the presser lid 51 are simultaneously formed with the pin shafts 52 being combined with or inserted in the respective support holes 53. As a result of this forming, a step of combining the independently formed clamp body 50 and presser lid 51 together is eliminated such that the manufacturing efficiency can be improved. In this forming manner, a suitable clearance needs to be ensured between each pin shaft 52 and the corresponding support hole 53 over an entire circumference of each pin shaft. However, the pin shafts 52 cannot be closely assembled into the respective support holes 53 when the clearance is provided around the pin shafts 52. The clearance results in the shaking of the pin shafts 52 when the presser lid 51 is opened and closed. Consequently, the tube T cannot be stably held by the tube clamp. This poses a problem.